


The story of the man in the shiny suit

by Alonpid



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Love, Other, Taxi, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonpid/pseuds/Alonpid
Summary: A night in which in a peculiar little taxi a love story will be told between a man in a shiny suit and a taxi driver.
Relationships: Homosexual - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	The story of the man in the shiny suit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I am new to this application and I wanted to write a little story that is also on wattpad, I hope you like it !!

Only part  
It was eleven o'clock at night, I was driving my little car on the cold streets of New York, my little peculiar taxi a bright dark blue.

"I think it's time to go home" .- I sighed while playing some music

It was one of those bad days where there were not many passengers

"Shit this song is very good" .- I whispered while raising the volume of the radio a little more

Until my sight was on the sequins of a suit they made me stop not far from my house, I was a beautiful boy with unruly hair, he wore a very shiny jacket, his chest showed a small shiny necklace and he had several in his hands rings.

"I think a last passenger doesn't hurt" .- I said when I saw my taxi stop, I park

"Hello" .- she whispered entering, I smiled slightly as I started to drive

I saw him in the rearview mirror, a black tear rolled down his cheek, he sighed and looked up at her smiling when he saw my gaze on him

"What did I bring, right?" .- he said as he took off his jacket, showing his short shirt, several tattoos were shown on his arm

It was eleven forty, zigzagging in reform

"My name is Harry" .- he spoke as he crossed his leg, you could see his faces shiny black boots

He took out of a small accompanying bag, a somewhat strange cigar, the kind that make you laugh since they are very old and large

"Do you want to?" .- I offered my lighter as I continued driving, my hand was shaking

"Thank you" .- she whispered as he looked out the window, his eyes shone and small tears ran down his cheeks

"Who are you crying for?" .- I asked curious but at the same time cautious

"For a guy" .- he smiled ironically. "Who thinks he has money, he can fool me" .- He rolled his eyes while he continued smoking, more tears fell

"Don't fall for love" .- I said after a minute. "You must move on, guys there are many" .- I said while he looked at him for a few seconds in the mirror

"Excuse me?" .- he said looking at me amused with a raised eyebrow

What the fuck are you saying Louis.- I thought, but still I kept talking

"Count on a server.- I nodded." If what you want is revenge ".- I passed nervous saliva, I didn't know very well what I was talking about, damn impulses

I looked up and he smiled at me as he licked his lips

"What is a taxi driver doing seducing his passenger?" .- I ask looking at his nails, which were painted a black color

"Me-"  
I look directly in the eyes, thank goodness the traffic light indicated to stop

"What a daring taxi driver" .- He raised an eyebrow and then smiled coquettishly. "But I like his offer, I will consider it"

I kept driving while he was talking, he didn't have an exact heading, we were just hanging around

"I saw him hugging and kissing a humble boy" .- He made a face as she lowered her head for a few seconds. "He is a very simple class, I know it from his appearance" .- he smiled at me in the mirror and sat sideways

"He must be someone very stupid to deceive him." - I clicked my tongue while frowning

"Yes it is" .- looked at the window again

I was dumbfounded I was looking at him again through the foggy mirror

"Turn the corner" .- I speak. "We will go to my house, I need some things" .- he licked his lips seeing me

I nodded, my hands were shaking slightly, a thin layer of sweat was spreading on my forehead, it was cold, but I was sweating from the nerves.

"Here it is" .- he said while I parked, I got out of the taxi while I kept looking at him, when he was opening the door he looked at me. "I think I accept your offer" .- winked as he entered his house or rather mansion.

I was dumbfounded for a few seconds and then turned off the engine and entered, he was sitting in front of his fireplace with two glasses in his hands

"Now you are shy?" .- He smiled

I approached him, then sat next to him, neither spoke, our eyes were on that fire that glowed in the opaque fireplace

"Mr. taxi driver" .- caught my attention. "He didn't tell me his name" .- He looked at me while he continued taking his glass

"Louis" .- he whispered. "Louis Tomlinson, at his service" .- I smile as I take a tequila

"Uhm, nice name" .- he smiled showing some very nice dimples. "Well Louis, after a couple of tequilas, we'll see what happens" .- he said as he got a little closer to me

Why describe what we did on the carpet?

"Ahhh" .- I moaned softly. "Harry"

I think it is enough to summarize that I kiss until the shadow and a little more

"Do you like this Lou?" .- I whisper as he kissed me again

I couldn't even answer when I felt we had reached orgasm, for the third time, my body was shaking and he was just kissing me

"You are very pretty" .- he said while he fixed my sweaty hair. "Daring taxi driver"

"You are also very pretty" .- I smiled as he sighed .- "Great man in a shiny suit"  
He laughed as he hugged me, I leaned on his chest watching the fireplace, we had met that night but it seemed like no, it seemed that we had been destined

Something silly right?

A taxi driver and rich man, in the middle of the night having sex, and I thinking that that only happened in the movies, now it happened to me

"What time is it?" .- I wrinkled my nose as I sat down, a grimace of pain invaded my face

"Don't make that face that makes me feel guilty" .- he said with a slight pout as he caressed her cheek

"You have broken my ass" .- I smiled ironically. "How do you not want me to feel pain?

He looked at me in amazement

"Daring taxi driver, that vocabulary" .- laughed

"You don't know anything about me" .- I smiled haughtily

"Then let me know you" .- he said approaching me again, I passed nervous saliva, the simple closeness of him made the words not exist. "But first" .- he said as he stood up. "Come on, I must do something" .- I somewhat stunned frowned

"At midnight?" .- I said while looking at the time on my cell phone

He nodded with a grin, we changed and left the mansion

"I must finish with that idiot" .- he spoke as he entered the taxi

"Don't feel so alone" .- I said with a grimace as he looked at him for a few seconds and then started driving.

I suffer, although it is not the same, my boy and my schedule have opened an abyss of thoughts in me, how can I like someone I just met? I have mixed feelings, I had a boyfriend, but Harry made me forget everything, I looked at him again in the mirror, he had his gaze lost in the cold streets of New York

How do both sides of the social classes suffer?

He suffers in his mansion, I suffer in my apartment that I can just pay, being a taxi driver does not bring good benefits

"Let's go to the bar near 10th Street where you found me" .- he said as he looked at me in the mirror, I nodded as he kept driving, the streets were almost empty

Minutes arrived, I passed nervous saliva and he just looked at the bar from the window with a frown

"Come with me, let him know I'm not alone" .- he said as he opened the door.

He sighed as he fixed his unruly hair, he looked at himself in the mirror as I got out of the taxi.

"Now that I realize it" .- He looked at me from head to toe. "I like how this suit looks on you, it makes your waist stand out" .- he said while he gave me a little kiss

Surprised I only smiled slightly, I grabbed my hand and smiled, we entered the bar where he was, precisely he was hugging a boy who made me peculiarly known for his clothes

"Damn" .- he whispered as he squeezed my hand a little

"Don't worry, he's not worth it." - I whispered as I looked at the couple with a grimace, until their faces were better seen.  
And oh surprise, see if the destination is great or this city is a little small

"Mathew?" .- she whispered while frowning. "I'm serious!" .- laughed ironic

"What?" .- he said confused. "Do you know him?" .- He said looking at the couple, although I think he understood instantly

"He is or well he was my boyfriend" .- I said looking at him

"Was it?" .- He smiles while his thumb caresses my hand

"I think I'll take your word for it and accept your offer" .- I said flirtatiously when remembering the words he said to me a few hours ago, he smiled

"I wonder since when are they cheating on us" .- raised an eyebrow looking at the couple who laughed

"Shall we make a scandal?" .- I said decided

"No" .- He laughed as he pulled me to another place

"Chale I wanted to do drama" .- I said with a pout and then laugh

"We must be sophisticated Lou"

"Sofiti- what?" .- I said confused

He laughed at my confusion and mispronunciation.

"Sophisticated, honey" .- whisper. "We are not going to make a fuss, because we are good" .- he smiled as he asked for two drinks, we sat in a place far away from them but at the same time visible

"Let's see how long they last with this little joke" .- he licked his lips. "They think they can fool us like that" .- I roll my eyes. "How ridiculous!

"So are we going to continue with them?" .- I asked confused. "I thought you wanted to finish with him and I don't know" .- I hesitated nervously. "Maybe we could try something and" .- he buffeted while he saw my hands which were shaking, I don't know if because of the cold or because I got excited very quickly. "This is something very stupid" .- I whispered ashamed, as I stood up from my seat without looking at him.

"Wait Lou, calm down" .- he smiled as he grabbed my wrist. "That's what we will do, but in a more our style"

"You don't know what my style is." - I frowned

"You wanted to do a drama" .- He raised an eyebrow. "I think that's enough for me"

Ashamed I looked elsewhere

"Without drama there is no life" .- whispered

"I think you watch a lot of romantic comedies" .- he smiled as he grabbed the glasses

"No, puff me?" .- I pointed out. "No, nothing to do" .- I spoke quickly, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow as he handed me the glass. "Well yeah" .- wrinkled his nose while taking a sip

"What is your favorite movie?"

"I couldn't say one exactly, I love all kinds of movies, not just romantic comedies." - I spoke while I saw the whole bar. "Although I don't like horror movies very much, I don't like those" .- I said looking at him. "Although you know, every Saturday after working even though it is very late I watch almost all the Harry Potter movies, I love them" .- I smiled. "I have two other friends who -" .- I stopped talking embarrassed, he looked at me with a smile. "Sorry, I think I'm boring you since I talk a lot"  
"You don't bore me at all" .- he said while putting his glass on the table. "I like to see you talk about what you like, we are getting to know each other better" .- I put his glass on the table while he stood. "Come" .- he said while grabbing my hand

"And now what will you do?" .- I raised an eyebrow in confusion

"I just want to dance with my date" .- I speak as he pulled me to the small floor

"Nobody is dancing" .- I whispered ashamed

"That doesn't matter" .- he said as he put our bodies together and we began a slow dance, something weird, since the music that passed was not even a ballad

I just sighed and went along with him, we danced to our rhythm, he humming an unknown song to my ears and I was just contemplating his low and slow voice, from one moment to the next, he slowly separated from me, delicately grabs my chin making me see her beautiful green eyes, she smiled as she brought her face closer to mine, we were only inches apart

"How can I like someone who just met, Mr. taxi driver?" .- whisper

"I wonder the same man in a bright suit" .- I smiled as he shortened the distance and kissed him

Although it only lasted a few seconds

"Louis?" .- I heard that voice that was now so annoying

I pulled away from Harry and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So that was our style" .- whisper. "What a lack of originality Hazz" .- smiled

"He's not the only one who is watching us Lou" .- also whispered. "Look around"

I frowned as he turned slowly, in the middle of the small track there was a screen which reflected our faces, everyone was watching us attentively, I passed nervous saliva

"Aren't you going to say anything?" - Mathew spoke again.

"What do you want me to say?" - he shrugged his shoulders disinterestedly

"You were cheating on me!" .- He pointed to Harry, who only hugged me around the waist

"How hypocritical it is" .- Harry spoke. "You were cheating on him for a month" .- he huffed annoyed

I looked at Mathew surprised, the boy who was with him only watched the scene from afar

"And you, you know, I don't want your stupid face in my father's office apologizing" .- spoke to the boy  
"Mathew you are a complete idiot, I gave you everything and you didn't seem to care" .- I spoke a little hurt

"Sometimes you were not enough" .- He defended himself as he approached. "Since I didn't pay much attention to you, you went to mess with Harry Styles" .- she raised an eyebrow. "I knew you were needy, but not that much"

"I'm not in need of anything" .- I spoke upset. "And how does he know your name?" .- I looked at Harry

"Sometimes because I didn't even answer you" .- Mathew said. "You're so out of date with everything that you bore" .- He looked at me with contempt. "Harry Styles is a well known successful businessman" - he rolled his eyes

The one that told me boring, relatively hurt me, I did not even care about Harry, I just paid attention that I am boring

"Louis is an interesting person" .- said Harry. "And before you say something Mateo" .- he said mockingly. "You feel so inferior to Louis since he, apart from being very pretty, is very intelligent and with just a few words he can destroy you, you only attack his self-esteem, which did not work for you" .- I grab my hand. "The show is over" .- I look at the other people. "Don't even think about coming back to us" .- He looked at Mathew. "Stupid"

I didn't even look at them, Harry pulled me out of the bar without saying a word, but with a big smile on his face, when we got to where my taxi was, we walked in and sighed

"That was drama" .- I crossed my arms

"Drama is life" .- he smiled, although then he looked at me confused. "What happens?"

"You say you want to get to know me better, right? .- I said with a grimace, he nodded." What if he's right? I'm very boring and- "

He didn't let me finish speaking as he grabbed my chin and made me look at him

"Don't let that idiot fall for you, he doesn't know what he's saying, you're a wonderful person Louis"

"But you hardly know me"

"Many couples have been together for years and when they are asked a question that for them should be relatively easy to answer since they have been together for years, it always gets complicated" .- he said smiling. "I barely knew you tonight and as I listened to you talk while we had tequila at my house and wine at this bar, I knew I liked you Lou"

I was simply speechless, I smiled as I gave him a little kiss.

From there, our relationship began, so to speak, we got to know each other a little more and the strangest thing but that always made me feel good, is that Harry always waited for me at eleven o'clock in the same place where I always found him with one of those suits bright

"Hello daring taxi driver" .- he got into the taxi as always with a smile

"Hello man in a shiny suit" .- I smiled as I looked at him in the mirror

The end.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

Hello!!!

Did you like it? I hope so: 3

I think many noticed the song xd

My mother is to blame for always putting it on and it seemed like a very good idea to write it in a story, I am not an expert in this writing but I do my best.

Without more to say, I hope you like it, do not forget to vote and comment!


End file.
